


True Yearning

by NiightCrayon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, arbys, otp, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: This is for you Sam
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	True Yearning

Sam was in her car at yet another traffic jam...  
it’s crazy how many idiots can own a drivers license. Really, how can they?  
She sighs and decides that to cheer herself up, and since she has the gas money, she would head on over to one of her favorite places in the world;  
Arbys.  
She hadn’t been there in a while, and the imagined taste of Jalapeño poppers were driving her wild-  
But more importantly...  
the LARGE JAMOCHA SHAKE  
The flavors of chocolate and coffee were made to go together. And humans were made to drink milkshakes. We took these two undeniable truths and created our famous Jamocha Shake. It's a frosty, chocolate-y, coffee-y treat. 

She craved it every minute. 

Sam turned left after the 15 minute wait line for the light, drove completely through the roundabout, and turned right into the only arbys in a 1 hour radius. Perfectly placed, just for her. 

The line was long there too, however.  
So, to pass the time, she decided to do one thing she does often to pass time-  
Write fan fiction.  
More importantly... not just any fan fiction...  
But...  
ghostfrank fan fiction. 

That’s right, ghostfrank, from the Hit Series Dead by Daylight, an asymmetrical horror game featuring 4 survivors and 1 killer, made by studio Behavior (owners of other hits such as Doritos Crash Course).  
The two characters who were currently sucking each other off were Ghostface, aka Jed Olsen, and...  
the one she always is thinking about...  
Frank Morrison. 

Sam can’t lie- Jed Olsen has always been a self insert. She never cared for that rat of a man- the true man who lay deep  
in her lesbian heart... is..  
Frank Morrison. 

Frank Morrison was nineteen and had little to show for it. He'd stopped attending school after being kicked out of the basketball team for shoving a referee into the stands. Yet Frank was a man of potential, who could light up a room despite his bleak childhood. At six years old, he'd been taken away from Calgary to start a circuit of foster homes. No matter how many times he'd lashed out, threw tantrums and got into fights, they'd kept moving him to new, unfamiliar houses. His last move had been three years prior when his last foster dad, Clive Andrews, had picked him up from the adoption centre. They'd been on the road for seven hours before reaching a small bungalow in Ormond. It would be the longest time they'd spend together. Clive was too busy trading cheques from Family Services for drinks at the bar.  
Ormond was a small, stale place; a remote town of six thousand inhabitants where grey winters drag on for most of the year. Frank did everything he could to get into another adoptive family, but he changed his mind when he caught the attention of Julie, a beautiful girl who was convinced that she deserved better than a life in Ormond, and Frank, as an outsider, was her ticket out. Frank attended the parties she threw where everyone was younger than him and easily impressed, which he liked. He met the impulsive Joey, who liked to show off, and the shy, naïve Susie, who was Julie's best friend.  
They would hang out at an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond. Their time together was the perfect break from the boring conformity of their small, insignificant everyday lives. Frank saw it as an opportunity to shape their lack of experience into something powerful. He lined up nights of debauchery and rampage, testing their limits. Bullying , vandalism, and theft were essentially their weekend plans. It came to a point where they would do anything he asked. Nothing was off-limits when they put their masks on. One evening, Frank dared Joey to vandalise the store that had recently fired him. They snuck inside easily enough, as the building was supposed to be empty after closing hours. But a cleaner who was still there grabbed Julie as soon as she came near. Hearing her stifled cries, a dark impulse took over Frank. He rushed to her aid, knife in hand, and without hesitating, planted the blade into the cleaner's back.  
As the group stared at Frank in shock, he ordered them to finish the job. Joey clenched his jaw, grabbed the knife, and stabbed the bleeding man in the ribs. Susie didn't want to do it. Frank shouted at her; they had to finish what they'd started. Julie closed her eyes and slid the knife into the man's chest. She handed the wet blade to Susie: they were all in this together now. Susie stared at Julie in disbelief as Frank grabbed her trembling hands and inserted the knife deep into the man's throat. Frank told them to move fast; they mopped the blood off the floor, stashed the body in the trunk of Joey's car, and drove up Mount Ormond.  
All four were digging in the muddy snow to dispose of the body when Frank spotted something moving through the woods. He grabbed his knife and broke from the group to check it out. The Fog thickened around Frank, becoming so dense that he soon could no longer see ahead. He retraced his steps and stumbled onto an ominous trail. He followed the eerie path, as if called by the darkness. Julie, Susie, and Joey finished digging, but Frank was nowhere to be seen. Julie spotted his muddy footsteps in the snow and the three of them followed the trail, which took them deeper into the woods. When Julie, Susie, and Joey did not return home that night, their parents thought they'd run away with Frank. Each family came up with a different theory. The mood in the town changed, however, when a body was found by an abandoned lodge up Mount Ormond.

By the time Sam was done imagining Frank Morrison’s throbbing lil wee wee, she was finished ordering her meal and was pulling up to the window... but what’s this...?  
It can’t be...  
she...  
forgot to order...  
THE LARGE JAMOCHA SHAKE  
The flavors of chocolate and coffee were made to go together. And humans were made to drink milkshakes. We took these two undeniable truths and created our famous Jamocha Shake. It's a frosty, chocolate-y, coffee-y treat. 

She was to tears at the window. No. This can’t be the end. She still had so much to think about... so many commissions of Frank self insert porn to think about... visions of Frank Morrison and her living together owning 1 million snakes and 2 pet rats floated in her lesbian gay lil brain. 

She pulled up to the window and begrudgingly handed the cashier her money.  
“Hey... I got that LARGE JAMOCHA SHAKE  
The flavors of chocolate and coffee were made to go together. And humans were made to drink milkshakes. We took these two undeniable truths and created our famous Jamocha Shake. It's a frosty, chocolate-y, coffee-y treat you always order for you. Here.”  
The cashier handed her the most glorious thing she could imagine in this moment- the LARGE JAMOCHA SHAKE  
The flavors of chocolate and coffee were made to go together. And humans were made to drink milkshakes. We took these two undeniable truths and created our famous Jamocha Shake. It's a frosty, chocolate-y, coffee-y treat. 

She was in shock. How could this guy know? She looked over and... oh my god... it couldn’t be...  
“ AWOOGA AWOOOGA AWOOGA HUMMINA HUMMINA HUMMINA WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOf MM IS THAT YOU FRANKIE POO”  
Frank Morrison was the cashier, and looked into her eyes like a rat looks at a can of beans.  
“It’s me. Frank Morrison. The killer from Dead by Daylight, leader of the Legion. My special ability is feral frenzy. My perks are Mad Grit, Iron Maiden, and Discordance. I’ve been watching you from the Arbys window from afar. But now... I’m the cashier. And I would love to go home and get pegged milady.” 

Sam and Frank went home and watched House of 1000 corpses followed by Rob Zombie Halloween and it’s sequel. It was... beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> How romantic.... lesbian and fat lil rat...


End file.
